


well... this is unexpected....

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around ladydragon76's Fan Fiction Crackalackalicious, The bots are human, Tayah is changed human as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crackalackalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392338) by [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76). 



> Thank you for my beta and very good friend- SuperWhoLockian75, i love this girl to death :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited by SuperWhoLockian75

Something was walking around her. Her jet black hair was cascaded around her shoulders and her arms were pinned behind her back. She opened her eyes; blue in color, they took in how close the grass was to her body. A man stepped in front of her body and a hand gripped her jaw, forcing her to look up; her eyes met brown, cold heartless ones.

“Now, we have encountered your kind… but, not a female.” He sneered with a feral smirk. She kept silent, wanting to see his reaction. _Oh he will be dead_ , she noted as his grip tightened and his face hardened. “What is your name?” A smirk played at her lips.

“Varreem nolack dolzulm, hac noal alikir.” She replied; only specific Decepticons would recognize what she said. He looked at the men surrounding her, they merely shrugged. 

“Get her up and bring her to base.”  He ordered.

“Of course General.” Replied one of the men. They hefted her to her feet and put a bag over her head.  She snarled softly and was led to some sort of vehicle. _Why wasn’t she in her normal form?_ She was a Seeker born without wings, a mutation that certain strands of seekers carried; it was a recessive gene that showed dominate in only a few cases.

She grunted as she partly tripped while getting into the truck. The men laughed at her. She was naked so naturally a few men grabbed at her, but she kicked back at them. Only one mech—man was allowed to touch her, not that he was here at the moment.

The ride was long and quite boring to her.  The smell of the men that were sweaty and… aroused was disturbing to say the least.  She hunched her shoulders keeping her eyes lowered in the bag over her head. A hand touched her scarred middle and she twitched slightly.

“Man, this one seems like it’s been through hell.” One commented; there was laughter all around her.

“Seems like it, and she seems to have strange symbols on her back as well. She is one of them, but something’s different.” Another one spoke, this time closer to her; maybe two men down from her left.

“Doesn’t matter, we have another one of her kind at base.” Said the General, “We are going to drug her up and see its side effects, and maybe chain her up and examine her more closely.”

“Nosal karveen, dothnar!” She snarls at him from within her hood.

“I wonder what language that is; it isn’t English, Italian or Russian… maybe Arabic?” One suggested, others nodded in agreement. If only they could understand her… she could talk English but did she want to? No, not really. The truck suddenly halted, making her grunt and quickly find her balance in the seat of the truck.

“Alright men, let’s see what this pretty lady has to offer.” Spoke the General as he got out of the truck. She was then led to the edge and the man leading her tugged on her bonds sharply making her yelp in shock as she fell to the ground none to gracefully.  She was then hefted up and the hood was pulled off of her head. She squinted and blinked rapidly, taking in her surroundings. Desert… it was hot and dry, there was not a cloud in the sky, and the ground shimmered in the distance due to the heat.  She was led to a building, gray in color and obviously a military base. The soldiers and the General escorted her into the building which was dimly lit, but lit enough to see a tad bit of color and the hallway. The shadows were long and ominous and she silently prayed to Primus that something good would come out of this.

***

They led her to a room where chains were attached to the ceiling and floor and the smell… ugh the _smell_. It was a mix of skunk with something else underlying—possibly blood. They led her to the middle and forcibly turned her around so that she was facing the door; she snarled at them throughout the whole ordeal. Her eyes narrowed and hardened. One at a time her limbs were restrained.

“Volclonic naol! Zaam cuzall!” She snarled at them, but the soldiers merely laughed at her. She kept her head high as one of the soldiers did a once over of her body before he left.  The door closed with an ominous thud and the sound of the lock turning finalized her solitude. She sighed and let her head hang. “How… am I not supposed to be human? My claws are gone… my armor…” Her lip quivered as her defenses were lowered and soon tears started to roll down her slightly tanned face. Her breath hitched and quivered as she tried to sob out her plea. “Abba… sire…” She spoke softly, wanting nothing better than to be in Optimus’s arms and/or Ironhide’s.  She let her emotions rule her body and struggled and screamed at the top of her lungs.

“SIRE!” She cried out as she struggled to be free of her bonds that were currently chaining her appendages.

***

“My, this one has a lot of fire.” Muttered the general from where he watched. His brown eyes narrowed and his mouth quirked upwards as she tugged at her bonds, but he soon had to return to his duties. He had to make sure that the “other one” did not find out where she was located. He turned to a different monitor where a lightly tanned man with brown hair was shown chained up as well. They kept him drugged enough so that he didn’t know what was going on. They had taken him once he had become human again. _Interesting really. Well,_ the general figured, _better both of them dead than me_. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to take a walk around the base.  Unknown to him, their race had gathered in the smallish forest that was in front of the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note!* the italicized words are Tayah speaking in a decepticon type language. she does know English quite well.
> 
> varreem nolack dolzulm, hac noal alikir = What? what happened? How are you?
> 
> Nosal karveen, dothnar= Let me go, Humans
> 
> Volclonic naol! Zaam cuzall = I will kill you all! Let me Go!


	2. CHAPTER TWO- ESCAPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fight and moving the story along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited yet my my buddy - SuperWhoLockian75

CHAPTER TWO- ESCAPE

 

* * *

 

 There were gunshots outside of her cell; her eyes lifted as one of the military men walks in, his eyes were wide and fearful. _“awww, nolas dooam xol nolau.”_ She teases him; a smirk is plastered on her face.  He whipped around and stared at her.

“Honey,” he purrs and walks to her, she raised her head and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. His hand gripped her throat and brought her down to eye level “you need to learn our langu- ack!” he choked as her hand tightened around his throat. Thank primus she was still strong, she had weaken the chains on her arms and legs by her thrashing around. She stepped out and pinned him to the wall.

 “Oh, I know very well how to talk your language.” She purrs softly, seeing his frame shudder at her tone of voice, “now…” she says with a pout, “what shall I do with you?” she smirks and sneaks a hand into his pocket noticing a military grade combat knife she silently brings it up and hides it behind his back. He watches her with a fear full expression on his face. “I know just the thing.” She plays softly, “Sweet Dreams sweetie.” She purrs with a smirk. she steps back and he gasps for air, he notices a little too late that his knife is missing. She brings it down on his skull, embedding the knife into his brain. She drags it out and looks at his clothes.  She strips the corpse of his gun and shirt and pants.

 The sound of gunfire is rapid and a hell of a lot louder now. She throws on the shirt and pants, she sheathes the knife and grabs the gun, she checks and sees that the safety is off, good. Easier for her to use, she opens the door and looks down the hallway, nothing…. It is black as night. She snarls softly and takes off using her memory to escape the place; she notices the general running towards the helicopters. She picks up her pace and slams into the general, she puts her foot on his head, and she puts some weight on it as she fires at the soldiers firing at her. She snarls softly, three dead already, good…. The helicopters flee and leave. The gunshots stop, she looks around before forcing the general to his feet, she points the barrel of the gun to his head and walks him to the front, and her eyes narrow as she forces him down on his knees.  Her finger tightens on the trigger as she presses it against his skull even more.

_“Shadow! Nolaz golsia!”_ a deep baritone voice shouted from in a distance, her ice blue eyes narrow as she fingers the trigger with her index finger. “SHADOW HUNTER!” well, that made her head snap up, her eyes landed on a running barricade, with zrill’s in both hands. Her eyes narrowed and snarled at him, they were slit, like a dragons.  Her index finger tightened on the trigger, Barricade slowed and raised his hands. _“Shadow, nolsal varreem dothlan.”_ He spoke again to her

_“nol alikna? zol gaam, ze ze nolaz.”_ She replied coolly to him, her eyes narrowed in a sharp glare; he seemed unphased by her glare

  _“Shadow, nolas glalian.”_ He replied, her shoulders sagged lightly at his comment,

“Fine.” She snarls out before hitting the general’s head with the barrel of the gun. He lands on the ground out cold, a trickle of blood runs down the base of his skull.

She lets out a tense sigh and looks up at him, her ice colored eyes looking into his dark black eyes. Quite a difference in color. She loosens her grip on the rifle and lowers it and sighs, “how long…” Barricade started to ask but was interrupted by a blond man, shadow noticed how cade tensed up as he came closer.

 “Another one?” he asks with cold and calculating eyes, shadow simply straightens up and raises her head a notch.

 “Yes,” barricade replied to his brother

“I know exactly who this is. Now, I know time is short due to wheeljack’s bombs. I suggest we go.” He sneers as he grabs the general and hefts him over his shoulder with one hand, the other winds itself around her slim waist and guides her to the others.

“What the frag are you doing cade?” she snarls softly,

“Nothing.”  The interrogator replied tensely and looked down at her, “I will tell you back at base shadow. Now just follow my lead.”

She growls but nods sharply. She glances up, her eyes landing on Ironhide and Prime; she quickly tears her gaze away from them, a dull ache in her spark forms as they pass prime, his brown eyes furrowed as he watches her. He can’t place her but somehow he knows her, Ironhide walks up beside the man and crosses his built arms. “I think barricade, has a longtime friend.” A smirk forms in the corners of the old warrior’s mouth.

“It seems like it, but somehow she seems familiar.”

“you weren’t the only one then?” Ironhide replied with slightly surprised eyes, “I thought it was just me.” He chuckles softly; they make their way back to the parked vehicles.

Lennox tilts his head seeing a female in barricade’s grasp and a familiar looking general.  He steps forward as barricade removes his hand from tayah’s waist and puts the general down in front of the cornel.

 “Special delivery.”  Tayah replies with a wide and happy smile, making the others look at her with worried/ surprised eyes. All she talked in was a Decepticon language, which was the first time she spoke in English. Noticing everyone’s stares she rolls her eyes and lifts her head higher, she allowed cade to help her up into the truck. She took a seat near the back, Barricade situated himself next to her.

“ _goalns nols zaam?”_ He spoke softly, giving her a rare smirk, his black eyes playful.

“ _alain noas xoom. Alikris 'Cade.”_ She replied as she watched the scenery pass.

“Everything will be fine shadow. You will see.” He assured her, he wrapped his arm against the back of her back. His hand rested against her hip.

“You don’t know that…” she replied solemnly and looked up at him, her blue eyes slightly darkened in sadness and worry, “what if-“she trails off as he pulls her close. She pointedly ignored everyone’s stares. She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
“Rest shadow. You deserved it…” he rumbles as he shifts his hold on her, her head rests on his shoulder, her body is lightly pressed against his right side. She nuzzles his shoulder and deeply sighs. “We will be home soon enough.” There was a stifled laugh from the back, possibly the twins. He didn’t care at the moment; he glanced around with slightly narrowed eyes. Prowl glared at him and he glared back. His brother could go frag himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow! Nolaz golsia= Shadow, Stop, now!  
> Shadow, nolsal varreem dothlan= Shadow, we need him.  
> nol alikna? zol gaam, ze ze nolaz. = him, really? give me one reason not to kill him.  
> Shadow, nolas glalian.= Shadow, let him go.  
> goalns nols zaam= hey, you know what?  
> alain noas xoom. Alikris noow= not in the mood, 'cade.


End file.
